shadowhallfandomcom-20200213-history
Maybella Stoutheart
Dwarven priestess Maybella Stoutheart is a member of the Shadow Hall. This capable priestess enjoys her drink, as do most Dwarves, and has a great love of fishing. Appearance A seasoned adventurer, t his dwarven lass appears to hover in age somewhere between youth and middle-age. Her fair skin and blonde hair give her a Light-touched appearance. Sparkling emerald eyes shine out from her cheery, rounded face. Her long blonde hair is most often braided into two neat tails trailing down her back. The dwarf is not particularly tall nor short, not particularly stocky nor slender. Fair, soft, unscarred skin and neat, clean cloth armor may give the impression that this lass has gained mastery with protective magics. She is often seen in Priestly garb but even more often spotted in a comfortable dress or overalls with an Arcanite Fishing Pole slung over her back. Personality Compared to the average dwarf, Maybella is mild-mannered and reserved, compared to the average dwarf, that is. This still puts May on the brash side of the line in broader terms. She has never seemed too interested in romance. She's never had a boyfriend. Many would guess that she's celibate, and cite as evidence the fact that raunchy tavern jokes can often elicit from her a blush and a hastily-whispered "Light protect me!" Maybella has a natural gift for spreading serenity. This skill helps her to make friends easily. Although she's not the first to charge into battle, she puts herself in harm's way for her friends daily, and her powerful healing magic has saved most of their lives. While direct conflict, with the horde for example, is never sought by her, she just can't let her friends go to battle unaided. Background Maybella Stoutheart started out life in Ironforge, where both her parents lived life as simple, salt of the earth types do. Her mother, Brenna Stoutheart, is a humble, holy cleric who leads a life of frugal devotion to the Light in Ironforge. Maybella learned the way of the Priest from her mother, as well as a devotion to leading a good life and helping others. Maybella's father, Dorring Stoutheart, is an adventuring archaeologist and his travels have taken him all over the world. When Maybella was growing up, there was a lot of time when he wasn't around, but he always wrote letters about his travels across the world, and sent back trinkets, artifacts, and souvenirs to his wife and daughter. It's likely that the tales of his grand adventures instilled that very same thirst for adventure in Maybella. Both of her parents now reside in Ironforge, Dorring having retired from adventuring to work as an archivist at the Hall of Explorers. Perhaps due to her father's involvement with archaeology, or perhaps just because she's a product of a new generation, Maybella couldn't see herself following exactly in her mother's clerical, Light-worshipping footsteps. Her own personal world view when it comes to religion has strong roots in the Light but also has a definite Titanic oriented bent. May is fairly open and accepting of different beliefs spiritually and believes that the Light can manifest itself in many, often mysterious, ways. She's a lot less evangelical than many Holy priests and paladins, and so chose a path of Discipline rather than one to directly follow the Holy Light. Maybella's adventure really began when she met Eitis Stonefury at a joint dwarven Coming of Age ceremony the year they both turned 40 and reached adulthood. Eitis looked so silly and uncomfortable in her Coming of Age dress, May's natural affinity for spreading tranquility spurred her to talk to the fiery-eyed lass and try to dispel her stress. From that first interaction, they instantly became close friends, sharing a bond some might even term as romantic. At the ceremony, all Eitis could talk about was going on an adventure, and May knew that she couldn't let her go alone. They decided to adventure together and see the world, taking off right around the time that the Dark Portal opened for the first time. It was only a decade later that the pair, still fresh-faced adventurers, met Auslin Wildbrew at a tavern in Menethil Harbor. They got to talking, as dwarven women with a few drinks in them are wont to do, and Auslin told Maybella about Kaeleigh and the Women's Guild of Ironforge. Maybella couldn't sign up fast enough, and she's been adventuring with the group ever since. Maybella is a two-time Master Angler of Stranglethorn and has reeled in some of the rarest catches in Azeroth and beyond, including but not limited to Old Crafty, Old Ironjaw, Mr. Pinchy and a Sea Turtle. While fishing is her passion, she also knows her way around a cooking pot, and can cook up both a tasty meal and a magical concoction with the help of some Alchemy tomes she's collected over the years. Always the domestic, even matronly type, she's been known to pick up a needle and thread, or doctor a scraped knee. The cloth armor and satchels she makes are not of particularly uncommon quality but within Women of Ironforge and her friends, they are known to be quite functional with a subtly luxurious quality. Likes: Amber ale, fishing, bagpipes Dislikes: Hot weather, spicy food, robes that make her butt look big Recent Happenings Maybella and her friends saw a lot of action in Northrend. Some of them were badly hurt, including her best friend Eitis. She hadn't been seen around much after the Lich King's fall, having retired to Ironforge to spend all her time taking care of Eitis. In the last several weeks since the Shattering, things have been happening so quickly. Maybella's former friends are very busy with their own things. Whether it be going back home to help on the farm, personal journeys, vision quests, continued recoveries from injury etc. Everyone she feels close to seems to be off on their own things. She is disconnected and alone. And that's when she found herself pledging loyalty to the Shadow Hall. Sure, she's heard things about a group like this, but whatever she heard on the streets was talk of ruffians and ne'er-do-wells. But yet the people she's met so far seem decent and full of goodness. A temporary sense of belonging was immediate, but now the real task of finding her place here is before her. Eitis's recent death has shaken Maybella more than any event in her life history thus far. Category:Members Category:Priests Category:Women of Ironforge